Misty Eyed
by Graveygraves
Summary: Pen has organised a surprise party for her favourite profiler. This is my entry for the CCOAC Dog Days of Summer Challenge. Pure fluff, all of the team in there somewhere, but written from pet canary's POV! This has been Beta'd.


**Misty Eyed**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This is for the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Dog Days of Summer Challenge. I chose Penelope Garcia and the pet name Misty. I was assigned a Canary! This was a real challenge – writing from the pet's view, so please be kind, I really struggled.**

**Big thank you to Nebula2 for her help and support with this when I got stuck – it is very much appreciate.**

**. . . .**

"Who's Mummy's little cutey?" her shrill voice called, "He's gorgeous and he's knows it. Yes you are."

_I know_, thought Misty, a bright sunshine yellow canary, to himself_, _but it never hurts to be told, daily! Twitching his head slightly to the side, he watched as his 'Mummy' filled up his feed and water. Looking her up and down, he did consider the possibility that today she looked like they could be related. She was dressed in a deep yellow dress with matching chunky beads.

"Now Sweetie, Mummy is having friends over soon, I hope we won't be too loud," she smiled.

Misty bobbed up and down, as if agreeing to the arrangement. He could probably guess the friends now, but would wait and see who appeared.

Sitting on his perch, Misty watched as Pen fluttered around the room, briefly settling before she moved on to adjust or fiddle with something else. Typical of Pen he thought, her apparent clutter had to be perfectly arranged in her eyes.

As she busied herself, she sang along to the music she had put on, Misty chose to join in. He enjoyed their singing sessions. However this was rudely interrupted by the buzz of her apartment intercom.

Misty cringed; the sound went right through him. Shaking his head to clear the sound, he listened carefully.

"Here goes," Pen chirped, heading over to buzz them in.

Misty recognised the over excited voices at the end of the line, and was not at all surprised at the giggling entrance of JJ and Emily; both carrying bags and boxes.

"You do know he is going to kill you for this," Emily laughed, making her way towards the kitchen area and desperately looking for a space for the large white box she held.

Pen was quick to open the box and smile at the contents.

"Perfect," she took out the large cake and placed it on a stand in the centre of all the other food she had laid out.

JJ handed each a glass of wine, two red. Misty's head dropped. _This means trouble, _he thought to himself. When those three drink that funny coloured water it always ends up getting very silly and even gigglier; if that is possible. When those three flocked together it was time to hide, if only he could.

Misty tried to shriek a word of warning, but wasn't heard over the squeals of laughter as each females showed the contents of the various bags they had.

When the second buzz of the evening happened, Misty was surprised that it was heard. '_Hope we won't be too loud' – well that didn't last long did it?_ Though he knew it wouldn't as soon as Emily and JJ had arrived.

The tall, dark haired stranger entered, handing Pen a bottle. _Not more of that, she's had enough already,_ Misty squawked, to no avail. _When did she ever listen to him?_

Misty watched the new arrival with some interest; he definitely hadn't seen him around here before. He was impressed with his smooth charm.

"There you go, Sir," Pen said, as she passed a glass of wine over.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Dave, outside of work," he smiled, accepting the glass graciously.

_Ah, a name,_ Misty thought.

"OK, Sir, I'll remember that."

_Or not,_ Misty chirped at Pen's mistake.

"So is everything in place?" Dave asked the girls.

"All sorted," Pen said then added, with pride, "and he is completely unaware that anything is going on."

"Spencer has the task of getting him here," JJ explained, noting the way Dave wrinkled his nose.

_Ah another name I recognise, _Misty thought, recalling the tall lanky man, who had a tendency to talk to him for hours, at least someone in the room would appreciate his presence.

"Don't worry Dave I have clued Spence in, he'll get him here no worries," JJ continued, "And the beauty is, who would ever suspect Spence of being in on a surprise party, let alone the one charged with the task of getting our star guest here?"

"I like your thinking," Dave nodded, smiling.

_So do I,_ Misty bobbed too. I think I could like this Dave guy; we're on the same wave length, now if only I could get his attention.

As Misty started to plot his attention seeking the buzz was heard again. Misty fluttered over to the side of his cage to get a better view.

_Another stranger, what is she doing?_ I thought we were having friends over? Friends are people you know – I don't know half of the guests so far, and I'm trapped in a cage so unable to escape if I don't like them. We need words. Now! Misty squawked irritably.

"What's up, Baby, not getting enough attention?" Pen cooed, as she arrived at his cage.

_Well there is that, but I know Spencer will rectify that, what I really want to talk about is the number of ... Oh, that's just rude, come back here. _

Dejected by Pen walking off Misty settled on his highest perch, back to them all. Finally curiosity got the better of him and he turned to assess the new arrival. Another dark haired male, not as relaxed and charming as the first, he was staying close to Dave. Misty could tell he was slightly uncomfortable.

"So does everyone know what to do when they get here?" Pen asked nervously.

_No, I have no idea, why didn't you tell me we were supposed to do something? _

Misty begun to flutter, franticly, around his cage; a shrill call grabbing everyone's attention, as they nodded a reply to Pen's question.

"I'm sorry I really don't know what is up with him today," Pen apologised, making her way over to Misty's cage.

"Now listen here Misty, Mummy is getting cross," Pen hissed, in a whisper, "Settle down or I'll have to cover you up and you'll miss all the fun."

_Great, I get punished for your mistake; just tell me what the plan is. _

Misty made his way to the back of his cage.

"Are you sulking, Mister?" Pen giggled, returning to her guests. As she did the buzzer was heard for the final time. "This is it, places everyone."

Pen placed down her glass, and straightened her hair and dress. Misty sneaked a look from his sulk.

_Preening, this means only one thing, I know who is about to walk through that door. There is only one person she preens for. Derek Morgan; knew we wouldn't have a party without him. _

Pressing the intercom button, she squeaked slightly as she answered.

"Hi Pen, it's me," came Spencer's voice, "Derek and I were on our way out and we're just wondering if you'd like to join us, if you're not busy?"

"Oh, come on up, and I'll get ready," Pen lied and buzzed them in.

_Right now I am really confused. We have a room full of food and guests. Sorry no, all the guests are now in Pen's bedroom. So we have a room full of food, guests who are hiding, Spencer is here but not staying, and has Derek with him, and Pen is going to change and go out with them leaving me here with people I hardly know. What is going on? _

Moments later Pen opens the door to Spencer and Derek.

"Whoa girl, I have never known you get ready so quick," Derek smiled, admiring the dress she was wearing.

"Oh this," she cooed, "It's nothing; I'll be back in a minute."

_Nothing that was the fifth dress I saw you try on this afternoon._

Pen disappeared into her bedroom, through the brightly coloured beaded curtain. Leaving Derek and Spencer looking a little lost in Pen's lounge area. Derek took a step towards the kitchen area.

"Want a drink while we wait?" he asked.

"NO . . . no I don't" Spence panicked, making a grab for his arm.

"OK, well I do."

"No, Pen won't be long, have you seen Pen's canary?" Spencer pointed towards the caged bird.

_Of course he has, do you know how often he is here?_

"Yeah, it's the yellow bird in the corner," he answered with a hint of sarcasm, tugging his arm from Spence's grip.

"They are really interesting birds," Spence tried desperately to draw Derek's attention away from the kitchen, guessing the food was hidden there, praying the guys would jump out and do the whole 'surprise' thing.

Derek stopped and looked at Spence.

"Please tell me you are not about to lecture me on the delights of Canaries."

"Not lecture, just . . . just . . . Did you know that Canaries originate from the Canary Islands? Or that it is the male birds that sing, females need to be trained to sing."

_He has been listening to me, I knew that guy was a genius, no-one else knows me the way he does._

Misty proudly walked to the front of his cage.

"Right, thanks for that," Derek said, turning back towards the kitchen.

As he did the beads rattled once more.

"SURPRISE!" shouted the entire BAU team.

_Not really I knew you were in there,_ Misty was annoyed that the attention had once again been snapped away from him.

Derek froze; eventually he broke, allowing a cheesy grin to grace his face.

"You're not angry then," Pen said, as she moved in for a hug.

Pulling her close, his smile widened.

"Baby Girl, I can never be cross with you," he chuckled, adding "that doesn't mean you'll get away without being punished though."

"Mmmm," she whispered, "That sounds promising."

Misty watched the familiar pair, he didn't need to be a love bird to realise those two should be together.


End file.
